


You're My Best View

by actionpackedlips



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hiking, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Photographer Peter Parker, based off a tik tok, lmfao I felt that should be tagged, two boys being in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actionpackedlips/pseuds/actionpackedlips
Summary: Peter and Wade go hiking and all Peter wants is a picture to capture the perfect moment.If only Wade would let him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 220





	You're My Best View

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this [Tik Tok](https://www.tiktok.com/@lilyfkinbean/video/6827338912164220165) and I just had to write a story with them based off it because if it doesn't SCREAM insecure Wade Idk what does.
> 
> Then I added a line at the end that ya'll might notice from 90 Day Fiance 😂 It sounds better coming from Peter than Big Ed anyday.
> 
> So basically this is just fluff and pure self-indulgence, thanks for coming along for the ride.
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful [Unholy_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author) for the lovely beta job as usual!
> 
> ♥️ Let me know what you think!!

Peter and Wade crested the mountain and walked out onto the rocky overhang. The view was _magnificent._

They’d arrived at the perfect moment, too. The sky was a beautiful canvas of sprawling pinks, oranges and yellows as the sun went down for the day.

It probably hadn’t been the wisest decision to hike up so late but between Wade’s inability to die and Peter’s enhanced senses, Peter’s pretty certain they could manage the hike down in the dark well enough.

Plus, the view was worth it.

Peter turned his head to see Wade staring out into the valley spread out before them. With the setting sun lighting him up from behind and the sky of peachy tones as a backdrop, Peter peeked through his camera and snuck a quick shot.

Getting away this weekend had been the best thing they could have ever done.

He inhaled the fresh air, breeze ruffling his hair, and enjoyed the sounds of nature he didn’t get to hear in the city. Birds cooed, settling in for the night, and cicadas hummed from the trees. A lone hawk screeched as it flew through the sky and Peter attempted to capture the majesticness of it. 

“Come on,” Peter suddenly exclaimed, and Wade turned his head, reverie broken, to look back over his shoulder. He was wearing loose cargo pants and a light, long sleeve hoodie. The day had been mild but with the sun setting it would only get cooler. Peter had on a similar outfit.

Perhaps not the most picturesque outfits for a photo op, but it wasn’t about that.

He just wanted this moment in time captured forever, because he couldn’t possibly do it justice when pulled from the recess of his memory.

“Let’s take a picture together,” Peter suggested and swiped at his camera's settings while meandering over to Wade. He stumbled over a larger rock, eyes distractedly glued to his task, and Wade caught his elbow.

“Careful, baby boy,” he said softly as he made sure Peter got over the rest of the protruding rocks safely.

Peter rolled his eyes playfully, but inwardly beamed. He loved it when Wade got protective, even though there was no need. Peter’s senses never would have let him fall, but the part of him that was self indulgent may have played up his trip just to see what Wade would do.

He passed with flying colors. He always did.

They hadn’t been together long, but it didn’t matter. Peter had always remembered what his Aunt May had told him, when he’d gathered enough courage to ask her why she hadn’t taken any interest in a new relationship since his Uncle’s passing.

She’d sighed, crossing her arms to lean back against the kitchen corner in thought for a moment.

“It’s hard to explain, Peter, honey, until you feel it. But…” she bit her lip, tightening her arms around herself in the form of a small hug. “When you meet that someone special, it’s like finding a piece of you you just didn’t know you were missing. Being with that person is like learning not only about _them_ , but about that part of yourself, too. Losing it…”

She shook her head before tilting it back in a move Peter knew meant she was trying not to cry. He’d instantly felt bad for bringing it up.

Aunt May cleared her throat and looked back at him with a small smile, “Losing your Uncle Ben just made me realize how rare that is. How special. I don’t really want anything less than that, honey. Not anymore.”

Wade was that person for him. Peter felt it deep in his heart, his soul, whichever ran deepest.

Peter shrugged his backpack off and took a moment to finagling with the tripod he was glad he’d decided to bring. He hadn’t been sure if he’d use it, but with the sky bleeding out perfectly behind them he just knew he couldn’t pass up this shot.

He already knew where he was going to hang it on his wall at home.

Once that was done, Peter flipped up the viewfinder so he’d be able to see the shot clearly and set the timer for a little longer than normal, just to be sure. That would give them plenty of time to position and pose. It wasn’t like they needed anything perfect, just getting the shot would be enough.

A small light started flashing and Peter shuffled back over to Wade, slipping under his arm. Wade settled a muscular arm over his shoulder, pulling him closer. Peter squeezed around his middle in response, enjoying the feel of Wade pulled up close against his body, and smiled softly in the direction of the camera. 

Ever the photographer, Peter glanced into the viewfinder to make sure the shot looked alright.

The sky looked perfect, silhouetting them beautifully from behind, but Wade’s eyes looked wide, and his tentative smile started drooping. He turned to look down at Peter and then Peter felt him shift away out of the line of the camera.

Peter turned to look at Wade in person instead of through the viewfinder.

He reached out to curl his fingers in Wade’s hoodie, but his hand was caught with one warm, scarred hand.

“Come be in the shot,” Peter requested playfully, tugging on the hand that held his, unsure of why Wade was feeling camera shy. He’d taken pictures of him before. His phone knew Wade’s face so well it’d created it’s own folder full of pictures of him.

“You’re overwhelmingly beautiful,” Wade admitted and his voice shook with the slightest hint of nervousness.

Peter couldn’t help the furrow in his brow or the surprised giggles that escaped him. Wade was being cute, but he _really_ wanted this picture before the sun went down fully.

He tugged the hand harder. Wade refused to budge. 

“You make me nervous.”

Peter’s mouth dropped open a bit in shock. 

“Are you kidding?” Peter asked, feeling a little bit like he’d been thrown off kilter. He didn’t mean to be insensitive, but just, _what?_

Wade cleared his throat, a nervous gesture, and shrugged.

Peter closed the distance between them, and his other hand curled loosely in the front of Wade’s hoodie.

“I don’t deserve to be in a picture with someone as gorgeous as you,” Wade confessed in a small voice, and suddenly his actions made sense.

Peter knew that Deadpool talked a big game. He laughed at his own expense, made _butterface_ jokes, and downplayed his feelings. Wade, on the other hand, displayed everything Deadpool didn’t. Vulnerability, insecurity. Where Deadpool was often loud and obnoxious, Wade was silent and tense. Deadpool drew crowds, Wade avoided them.

Peter just never wanted him to have to hide anything from him. Especially his feelings.

“I’m sorry I laughed, babe,” Peter started, hoping he wasn’t messing this up, not knowing if he was qualified enough to patch up Wade’s emotional wounds, but dammit he’d die trying. “I just can’t imagine why you’d say that. You make this picture perfect.”

Wade snorted, and turned his head away. “No, _you_ and this view make this picture perfect.”

Peter caught his cheek and turned his head back so he could look into those cerulean pools. How could he ever think he wasn’t worth looking at?

“I want this picture _because_ of you, Wade. You make up the composition just as much as me or the sunset behind us. You’re what makes it worth capturing, babe.” 

Peter tugged him forward a step or two, inching him into the line of the camera, but just barely. He didn’t want to make Wade aware of it, in case he ran again.

His hands lifted up to cradle behind Wade’s head, cupping the delicate curve of his neck. He barely had to tug before Wade was bending down and their foreheads brushed together, eyes locked on one another's. 

“ _You’re_ my best view, Wade.” Peter leaned up on his tiptoes to seal his mouth over tempting, scarred lips and hoped it conveyed everything his heart felt about the other man. How attractive he found him. How happy he made him. 

How much Peter _loved_ him.

Peter heard the sound of the shutter and smiled against those lips.

“Oh,” Wade said roughly, “You’re devious.”

Peter only leaned back in for another kiss.

Yes, he thought, that picture would do just fine.


End file.
